Question: How many significant figures does $9700$ have?
Answer: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. ${97}00$ Since there is no decimal, trailing zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{97}\color{orange}{00}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 2.